I'm not a baby
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Draco thinks that Blaise is like a baby. Blaise does not know that but when he finds out... My sister, celightd, gave me the idea.  Thanks sis.


This is my first attempt at Draco/Blaise. Hope you like it.

His boyfriend was like a baby. Draco was absolutely sure of that. Not that he minded or anything but sometimes could be _really _like a baby. He would cry for no reason and expect Draco to comfort him or start wailing and complaining about how bad a boyfriend Draco was to the other fifth years, depending on who was nearer.

It was no secret in the Slytherin House that he and Blaise were dating. Though with the constant complaining Blaise was doing, it might seem that Draco was being abusive, which he was not.

Sill, Draco loved Blaise with all his heart and he was completely certain that _nothing _in the word, or even universe for that matter, would ever change that.

A smile tugged at Draco's lips as he watched Blaise sleep. His bear stuff toy, which Draco had given him the previous year as a Christmas present, was thrown quite carelessly onto the floor.

The bear was of about sixty cm tall. It was a light shade of brown and magically enhanced to say the words 'I love you' whenever its owner desires it to.

Draco got up from his comfortable perch at his bed and went over to pick the bear up. He knew how much Blaise would fuss if he did not see it when he woke up.

"_Just like a baby," _Draco mused thoughtfully as he settled the bear beside Blaise.

"That's thoughtful…" Theodore remarked sleepily as he got up.

Draco raised one eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

"Remember when he thought he lost it last month? We got detention with the Dream Team for a week!"

Theodore yawned and made his way to the bathroom. Draco shivered slightly. He remembered alright.

**Flashback**

It was a perfect morning. The sky was blue; there were few clouds in the sky with the sun glowing radiantly. There was also a slight breeze and the birds were singing melodically and it seemed nothing could go wrong.

Well, 'seemed' was the key word.

It just so happened that Blaise got up on that particular day and noticed that his bear was gone.

He made a big matter out of it. He made _everybody_ in the common room stay and look for it and would not let anyone go until it was found.

After half an hour, it was still not found and classes were starting already. No one dared to leave as they knew messing with Blaise while he was in a bad mood was disastrous.

It was proven in third year when a first year, under the dare of a fourth year who knew about Blaise's tendency to murder when he was annoyed, kept bugging Blaise non-stop.

The first year landed up in the hospital wing for a month and no one dared to bug Blaise while he was in an angry mode again.

Well, after another fifteen minutes of searching, everybody was starting to give up when a shout of surprise came from Draco's room.

After that, Pansy and Daphne came rushing down the stairs with the bear in hand.

"Where was it?" Millicent questioned, as she plopped down onto the green, velvet couch.

"Well, it was found under _Mr. Blaise Zabini's _bed," Daphne said, narrowing her eyes at Blaise.

Blaise chuckled nervously, "How would I know?"

"Blaise! We're all late for lessons because of you and we missed our breakfast!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Well, at least those who are having Sev's lessons are safe," Blaise said indifferently while everyone else glared at him.

"Well, look at the time. Ain't it a little more than late? Well, gotta go. See you guys!" Blaise said as he strolled out of the common room.

Everyone looked at the clock and realized it was nine already.

"Blaise!" they yelled before taking off at different direction.

That was how they got detention from McGonagall. She apparently decided that they should have detention with the Golden boy of Gryffindor, the weasel and the oversized brain mudblood, aka the Dream Team.

Sure, detention was only for a week but hell, it was a long week! Especially with Potter's chiding, the mudblood's lectures on being punctual (requested by the hag to give to the Slytherins), and the Weasel being all smug.

**End Flashback**

"Don't remind me, Theo, don't remind me," Draco muttered.

Theodore reappeared at the doorway.

"Need help with waking the gorillas?"

"Thanks."

"Greg, wake up. Draco got a new hair cut."

"Nott, do I look like I have a new hair cut?"

"Nope, just trying to get him up."

"Right… don't use my hair…"

"Can I use Sev's?"

"Of course," Draco agreed, imagining Severus with messy hair like Potter.

He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, hon?" Blaise questioned, still comfortably tucked in bed.

"Sev having hair like Potter's, that's what," Draco replied, smiling at his lover.

Blaise chuckled, "That _is _funny. Wait till I tell Sev."

Draco smiled lightly and whispered into Blaise's ear, "I love you, Blaise."

"I love you too, Dray."

"God! Stop being so lovey-dovey in the morning! I'm gonna be sick," Theodore complained whilst trying to drag Gregory out of bed, but failing miserably.

"Want some help with that?" Blaise asked, getting up.

"Yes."

"Well, you're not getting any… from me. Tata and good luck!" Blaise said as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"Your boyfriend's a nuisance," Theodore remarked, glaring at the spot where Blaise had been.

"Yes, I know."

"I heard that! Dray, I can't believe you would say that! You break my heart!" Blaise sobbed.

Draco glared at Theodore, "This, my friend, is your entire fault."

Theodore flashed him a smirk, "Ah, you're right, my friend. But the mess is yours to clear. This is the way to the royal room where _her _majesty is waiting."

"It's _he_,"

Theodore shrugged and did a mock bow before he 'showed' Draco the way to the 'royal room', which was really, just a bathroom.

"Blaise, darling, you know I didn't mean it," Draco whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Blaise's lithe form.

"Are you getting tired of me?" Blaise wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Just like a baby when things are not going his way," _Draco smiled softly and started to pacify Blaise.

Draco spun him around so that they were facing each other. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear from Blaise's face.

"_Just like a baby who cries so easily."_

"Blaise, I love you and there's no more place in my heart for another. Please know that," Draco said, kissing Blaise's forehead lovingly.

"Really?" Blaise sniffed, looking at Draco.

"Of course. Now, wash up. I'll see you later."

With a final kiss to the forehead, Draco left the bathroom.

"Record! That took about two minutes. Usually, it takes about half an hour. Congrats, Dray!" Vincent said, laughing with Theodore and Gregory.

"So, you two Gorillas are finally up, huh?" Draco questioned, ignoring the previous remarks.

"Stop calling us gorillas, Dray, or Vincent and I are gonna start calling you 'lover boy'," Gregory said smugly, remembering how much Draco hated that term.

Draco glared at them, "Do that and you both will most unfortunately die a terrible death. Oh and when I say 'terrible', I mean _real terrible_."

Vincent laughed nervously, "Just joking. There's no need to be so serious."

"Well, you do know how much I hate that term!"

"Sorry, sorry. We won't do it again," Gregory apologized before adding 'lover boy'.

Draco glared heatedly at them as said people fell over, clutching their stomachs as they tried to stop the laughter that was consuming them.

Just then, Blaise stepped out of the bathroom, looking as fresh as a daisy after washing up.

"What are you three laughing about?" Blaise questioned as he grabbed his bag and started throwing the books needed in the morning in.

"About Draco there being called 'lover boy'," Theodore replied, missing the looks of promised murder from said lover boy.

"That's mean… but… oh well, not much I can do about it!" Blaise said, smiling at Draco who was currently pouting.

"Relax Dray. I'm only joking," Blaise grinned at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Let's head for breakfast before I _really _puke," Theodore complained and started towards the door.

Blaise pouted after him, "You ruined the moment, Theo!"

"Doesn't really matter; I'm hungry!"

"Oh well, let's go to breakfast before the hag's lesson! God, I hate Tuesdays!" Vincent stated as he and the rest of the boys left the room.

They spent the entire way talking about the upcoming match on Quidditch against the Griffindorks. While Draco was positively sure that they would win this time, his four other companions were not so sure.

"But Dray, we've lost every round to the Griffindorks since you joined the team," Blaise told him.

"Blaise, it didn't help when you joined the team as chaser either," Theodore pointed out.

"Neither did you!" Blaise snapped, glaring at Theodore.

"Relax… let's just stop quarreling and eat, ok?" Gregory asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Whatever," Draco replied as they took their seating at the Slytherin table.

"Draco, could you pass me the bread?" Blaise requested.

"Why?" he asked. He was feeling a bit lazy and did not felt like doing anything, even if it was for his lover.

"Err… just pass it…"

"Like a baby who can't do anything by himself," Draco muttered.

"Darling, what did you say?" Blaise asked in an unusually sweet tone.

Draco got nervous, "Nothing; definitely nothing about you."

"Oh I see… Dray, come here," Blaise commanded and Draco scooted over to him obediently.

"Close your eyes."

And Draco did, hoping for a kiss but it never came, instead he felt someone punched him.

"Ouch! Fuck, that hurts!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes.

Blaise was glaring at him and the other Slytherins were trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Blaise, why did do that?" Draco whined.

"I'm not a baby, Draco!"

**End**

Well, how was it? ;)


End file.
